


Teen Drinking is Bad

by littlewonderlandgirl



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: College Parties, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, drunk teens, roy is a bad influence, roy is only here for a hot second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Roy takes Wally and Dick to a college party. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Kudos: 17





	Teen Drinking is Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Last old fic from the archives for today. There are 5 more, but they need a lot more work. This one made me laugh and I hope it makes you laugh too. It's stupid but funny.

Loud, bass-y music thuds throughout the unfamiliar house as the three troublemakers enter. The smallest, Dick Grayson, looked at his surroundings. To his left stood Wally West, age seventeen, who had a large grin on his face as he admired the party. Lastly was Roy Harper, age twenty, who had brought the two younger boys to the house. People were everywhere and not a single person was sober. Bad dancing, cheap booze, and scantily clad college students were in every direction you could look.

“Wowzers. This is a party.” Wally exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement at being at a college party.

“Yeah. Thanks for bringing us, Roy.” Dick agreed with the speedster as he watched all the people much older than him.

“Hey, no problem. Just remember the rules.” The elder redhead

“Right. Act like we belong here.” Wally began, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t let the parentals know you took us.” Finished Dick with a grin.

“Alright. Have fun you two. Don’t get alcohol poisoning.” With that, Roy walked off to where a game of beer pong was happening, leaving the two very underaged teens alone.

“Well, what are we waiting for! I want to get drunk!” The red-haired speedster shouted, making sure his companion could hear him over the loud music.

“Let’s do this.” With confirmation from the black-haired boy, Wally grabbed his arm and dragged him into the sea of drunk adults.

Two hours later, the two boys found themselves in the basement of the house. Both held a red cup in their hands as they chatted with a group of people in their twenties. The group had decided on playing a game of truth or dare with the teens. So all six of them made themselves comfortable on the couches in the room and ignored the couple making out behind them.

“So, Richard,” A blonde girl with green highlights began before the drunk kid interrupted her. He thinks her name is Susan.

“Dick. Grayson. Wa’eva” The boy slurred, leaning against his friend for support.

“Ah, yes. Wayne’s kid. You are a little rebel aren’t ya?” A muscular Hispanic looking guy jokes, nudging the more petite, Asian guy who sat next to him. Eric and Kevin, respectively.

“Hell yeah, I am!” Dick exclaimed, shooting out of his seat with a newfound source of energy.

“And your friend here? You seem to be holding your booze pretty good for a first-timer.” A busty girl with hot pink hair, named Claire, wrapped her arm around Wally’s shoulder. She was practically in his lap.

“Barely feel a thing, Babe.” The redhead bragged as the hot, leggy girl draped herself over him. He was clearly enjoying the attention.

“So hot.” She whispered in his ear as he chugged the rest of his cup.

“Alright kid, truth or dare?” Kevin directed the question to the barely buzzed speedster. 

“Dare.” He bravely responded. An evil look was passed between Kevin and Eric as a smile spread on their faces.”

“Dare ya to drink one of Eric’s creations. Last person who drank the whole thing was drunk for a week.” The small Asian challenged, which Wally quickly accepted.

“Bring it on. Maybe I’ll actually feel something.” The red-haired boy may have been a little cocky, but with his metabolism, he just wasn’t getting drunk.

“I can make you feel something.” The pink-haired girl whispered huskily into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Maybe later, doll. I believe I have a dare to complete.” Wally flirted back effortlessly as a very full cup was handed to him. Without even a taster sip, he chugged the concoction. It tasted a lot like spoiled fruit and cough medicine, but he still finished it. “Done.” The group just stared at him in amazement.

It went like that for a couple of rounds. Kissing, stripping, Susan giving Kevin a lapdance. Dares all around until it was Dick’s turn again. Though he was ridiculously drunk, he was still a bat, and he had overheard Eric telling Kevin that they should dare the kid to call his father. That only spelled disaster. So on his turn, he responded with a simple;

“Truth.” To say the older boys looked disappointed would be an understatement, but the black-haired boy shrugged it off and took a swig of his drink.

“Hmm. What to ask.” Wondered the tall, pink-haired girl out loud.

“Don’t know” Eric shrugged, looking at the others.

“Got it. Richard Grayson, are you a virgin?” As soon as the question left Susan’s rosy lips, the group fell silent. Each one was curious to know what the Prince of Gotham would say. Save Wally, of course. One, he already knew the answer to the question. Two, he was barely coherent. Whatever Eric put in the drink he was given had definitely worked. The kid with the hyperactive metabolism was drunk off of his ass.

“Ha!” Dick surprised the group with his laughter. “I can name five people who wish I was.” The boy exclaimed, cackling at the looks he was receiving.

“Dude, you are like 12. How are you getting laid?” The Asian belted out in shock.

“I think it is why, Kev. The how is obvious. Kid’s hot as fuck.” Susan corrected the older boy as she eyed Dick like an animal on the prowl.

“One, I’m 15, not 12.” The young teen corrected. “Second, thank you, Susan.” He wore a shit-eating grin as he happily allowed the green-haired girl to check him out. Their eye-sex was ruined by Wally bursting into tears.

“Dude!” Dick shouted as the others asked, “What’s wrong kid?” At the same time.

“I just really want some ice cream!” The redhead bawled.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](thelittlegirlinwonderland.tumblr.com) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderlandlivvy) maybe. Interact with me if you wanna. I'm cool.
> 
> If you participate in Nanowrimo and have an account [add me as a writing buddy.](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/wonderlandlivvy)
> 
> Thanks for reading, loves!
> 
> Comment what you liked/didn't like/want to see from me. I'm always excited for feedback.


End file.
